Measure a man
by littleoddball
Summary: Based on 2007 show. First fanfic here so please be nice. Robin's thoughts on Marion and Guy's relationship. songfic. Rating to be safe very safe


Hiya everyone! Littleoddball here with my first ever fanfic on Reviews are greatly requested and required.

Thanks very much and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue please. song by Clay Aiken

**Measure a Man**

**If one day you discover him  
Broken down he's lost everything  
No cars, no fancy clothes to make him who he's not  
The woman at his side is all that he has got**

He knew it was petty. Knew it would bring no other purpose than merely annoy Gisborne. Yet he did it anyways. He took the ring, the thing that showed Marion's imprisonment, that which linked them together. It could not help any villager, for those caught with it would be punished for it would link them to the outlaws.

So Robin smartened up. In its stead he took the coins, foiled the plots, baited Guy and generally made a nuisance of himself. He undermined Guy at any and every opportunity. He had hoped that with each failed trap, plan or scheme, Guy's incompetence would shine through and both the Sheriff and Marion would see him for what he was.

**Why do you ask him move heaven and earth  
To prove his love has worth?**

He didn't deserve Marion; he could not offer anything other than trinkets and hollow promises of protection. What use was a horse to prove his love? What use would a piece of silk or a chain of metal in showing all the thoughts, feelings, hopes, wishes and dreams that she brings out of your heart. Robin was doubtful Guy was capable of thought, yet alone feelings. And as for hopes, wishes and dream, Robin bet his bow none of them existed outside of the bedchamber and that was enough to make him seethe with rage.

**Would he walk on water  
Would he run through fire  
Would he stand before you  
When it's down to the wire  
Would he give his life up  
To be all he can  
Is that, is that, is that how you measure a man?**

How could Marion even entertain a thought about Guy never mind spending time with him? It was not Guy who was there when Marion fell into the river when she was six? Guy was not present when men were called to arms to fight in the crusades. It never was for glory, never for honor, never for Richard or England. For her, he fought for her. She was the one thought that keep him going in the God-forsaken battlefield, in the unbearable heat, with the smell of blood and death hanging in the air.

**  
If by chance all he had to give you  
Was three words wrapped around your finger  
Would that be deep enough at the end of every day  
And how will you ever know  
If a man is what he says?  
**

Has he said it yet Marion? Has he said those three little words that will prove beyond doubt that he loves you? And will you return them in reply?

Or will you see through them?

Will you see the emptiness of his words and heart?

**Why do you ask him to move heaven and earth  
To prove his love has worth  
Would he walk on water  
Would he run through fire  
Would he stand before you  
When it's down to the wire  
Would he give his life up to be all he can  
Is that, is that, is that how you measure a man?**

I know you, Marion, known you, far longer than anyone. I was the one you told your secrets to, I was the one who fought along side you; I was your shoulder to cry on though you seldom needed it. Your best friend, your partner-in-crime… your love. Those titles were more important than the own bestowed upon him at birth.

And he be dawned if Guy thought he could take them away, unchallenged, without a fight.

He never gives up  
Lets go of his dream  
His world goes around for his one true belief  
Is that how you know  
Is that what it means?

Is it because he never leaves your side? Never wants to wander from your gaze? Is that why you agreed to marry him? No, you agreed to marry him to protect yourself and your father. But is that why you said you hated me? Because I strayed? Because I left? Tell me, did you really expect me to stay, knowing it was against my beliefs, knowing it was against both of ours. You believed I should follow my head, my head told me to go, to right the wrongs, to stand by my king. My heart told, begged, me to stay. Funny is it not? The one time I took your advice and follow my head was the time I lost your heart and broke my own.

**Would he walk on water  
Would he run through fire  
Would he stand before you  
Would he will be your anchor when the dark unfolds  
Would he always love you the best that he knows?  
**

And yet Guy did abandon you. Every time his life or career was in danger he left. You were nearly killed at the archery tournament and where was he? Defending a mine!

He was protecting a giant hole (two if you count the Sheriff) while a miner's son held an arrow to you. Granted his presence wasn't required but it's the thought that counts, sadly you didn't agree, as you shot me, what me and the boys have affectionately christened the 'Death Glare' as I stood panting, after racing to your side. I wasn't expecting you to swoon and name me your knight-in-shining-armor and all round hero but a thank you would have been nice!

**Would he give his life up  
To be all that he can  
Is that, is that, is that how you measure a man?  
**

So the horse wasn't returned. So what if he dipped into his own pocket to make sure you kept it after the kidnapping plot failed. It didn't stop him from helping the Sheriff issue more ridiculous taxes, put more innocent people in jail and starting up a festival of pain. Evil prevails when good men do nothing, yet Marion, he did more than nothing! He aided it! He helped to spread evil in our kingdom.

**  
Would he walk on water  
Would he run through fire  
Would he stand before you  
When it's down to the wire  
Would he give his life up  
To be all he can  
**

Those who have the ability to do something, have the responsibility to do something. My father told me that and you echoed it at every opportunity to ensure I lived up to my nobility. I knew I had the ability help, therefore I had a responsibility to help, both in foreign lands and in my homelands. That is why I gave up my titles, my land, my home. So I could be the better man you claim to see in me. That is why I'm an outlaw. And still you must wonder, would Guy do all this? Would he risk everything he had or could've had just for you? Would he feel it was worth it?

Granted you refuse to show me affection, but I know that you do appreciate what I do for the villagers, for the country. But I do not do it for them, Marion… I do it for you

**  
Is that, is that, is that, how you measure oh...**

Now that I have been honest, it would seem only fair that you return the compliment.

Am I now a man worthy of your affections? Am I now the man you claim to have seen in the eyes of a boy you've known since childhood?

Or do you only see me as an outlaw?

A criminal?

A boy who longs to be a hero?

A champion of the people?

A legend?

Or is Guy?

**Is that, is that, is that, how your measure a man? **

**Now please click the wee button there. Everyone loves buttons!**

**Buttons need to be pressed! It is their purpose in life!**

**Would you deny them that?**


End file.
